


Afternoon Tea

by foxriverinmate



Series: Domestication [3]
Category: Inception
Genre: M/M, Victoria sponge cake, Whipped Cream, butter cream, butter cream (licking of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxriverinmate/pseuds/foxriverinmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes home to find Eames making preparations for their first significant anniversary since they'd moved into the house in Pimlico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've done a couple of edits but part 14?!!!

“Eames?” Arthur hung his keys on the hook in the hall closet with the neatly printed laminated label above it that said ‘Arthur’.

“In the kitchen, darling!” his boyfriend called back, looking up from what he was doing to smile fondly at the American.

“What’s the cake for, Eames?” Arthur put the evening paper on the kitchen table as he stood beside the man in his life and peered curiously at what he was doing.

Eames looked a little flushed but was clearly thoroughly pleased with himself as he sieved icing sugar over the top of the sponge cake. “Our anniversary, poppet.”

Arthur frowned, looking at Eames as if he had just spoken a language from another galaxy.

“What anniversary?”

“Oh Arthur, how could you have forgotten? It’s been one whole month since we moved in.” Eames turned and gave his adorable Arthur a fond peck on his adorable cheek. “Surely that’s worth baking a cake for?”

Arthur frowned as he took this in. They’d been in the Pimlico house one whole month. One whole fucking month. He sighed deeply. 

“One whole fucking month and we’re still climbing over your boxes to get to the windows in the guest rooms.” Arthur didn’t buy Eames’ insistence that having all one’s boxes unpacked within three days was unnatural.

The boxes and crates that had arrived at the house filled with Arthur’s possessions were now in the loft. They were empty. Of course.

Eames grinned and scooped up a little butter cream from the mixing bowl and smeared it over his boyfriend’s lips. “Don’t be so up-tight, darling. And don’t you dare lick that off.” Eames leaned forward and pressed his plump lips to Arthur’s butter creamed ones, kissing him delicately and licking off the delicious confection in the process. “Mmmmm, you taste delicious, admittedly with or without the cream. Now I’ll pop the kettle on and we’ll have a nice cup of tea with the cake, shall we?”

Arthur frowned again. Hadn’t the flirty Englishman just given him the come-on? “Tea and cake for our first significant anniversary? I thought you had more imagination than that.”

“There’s Champagne and strawberries in the fridge for later, darling. Not to mention the whipped cream.” Eames informed him. “For now I’m keeping my powder dry. After all, those boxes won’t unpack themselves, you know.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. How did this infuriating, irritating, ridiculous man come to mean so much to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief interlude for now but I hope it will be followed by the boys' first Christmas in their new home.


End file.
